The White Knights (Sir Tain Def)
This is an article about the clan "The White Knights". For White Knights in general, see the White Knights article. The White Knights, '(Sir Tain Def) sometimes referred to as the Asgarnian Army, was organized into a section in the year 145 of the 5th age. Sir Tain Def was granted this section when he was promoted to commander by King Vallance himself. Sir Tain Def’s knights have played a crucial role in the main Asgarnian military force over the past years. This section still lasts today, and is one of the oldest and most influential in Falador. This section of knights was sovereign from the constantly tense politics of Asgarnia, but is now working under Sir Amik Varze. Their true goal is the overall protection of the kingdom, whether it be from tyrant kings to black knights, or any others who pose a threat. The White Knights also have a group of Temple Knights aiding them. The section can be identified by its unique flag, which features a white helmet and castle on a faded blue background. History Foundations When Asgarnia was founded by King Ralladdin, the White Knights pledged their allegiance to him. The White Knights played a big part in the building of Falador, expanding Asgarnian borders, and defending the lands from hostile races such as goblins. As a reward King Ralladdin built them a castle in his new capital city of Falador, this castle still stands to this day and serves as the White Knights headquarters. A New Section After King Ralladdin’s reign, his son and heir to the throne, Prince Vallance, was declared King. The White Knights continued to serve the royal family of Asgarnia under Vallance. They soon became a prospering order. Tain Def soon came into the scene as a squire under Sir Vant. Knighted at the age of 20 in the year 137, he began his life long career as a knight. Tain was proven to be knight material. After only eight years of service, he was promoted to the honorable rank of commander. Shortly after King Vallance promoted Sir Tain Def to the rank of commander, he began organizing a separate section of white knights. The king bestowed this newly formed section onto Sir Tain Def knowing he was an excellent choice to lead it. There were only a dozen knights within the newly formed section, two of which were temple knights, Sir Black and Sir Darkauro. Over the next several years, the section would see an addition of names such as Sir Vye Ver, Sir Bool, Sir Trydgis, Sir Monette, Sir Ryanas, and hundreds more. Retirement Sir Tain Def’s section thrived vigorously under his command. Hundreds of squires were knighted by his blade, but hundreds also died at his side. Tain led his men to victory on many occasions, and even played a massive role in The Siege of Falador. After much action, Sir Tain retired from his section in the year 169 of the 5th age. He still retained his title of a White Knight commander, but he handed the lead role to one of his captains named Sir Bool Cowbra. On average, the section was usually 100-150 members strong. This included squires, White Knights, and Temple Knights combined. Sir Bool led strongly with his captains, Sir Maffy, Sir Vye Ver, Sir Vriff Vendet, and Sir Agamor. He later on promoted a fifth captain, Lady Erin Ture. Downfall Near the end of year 169, Bool temporarily left due to deaths in his family. Before leaving, Sir Bool promoted White Knight Captain, Sir Vye Ver to the rank of Commander, and left him in charge of the section. Things started off fine, until Sir Vye Ver was called to Catherby for a two week period to assist in a diplomatic meeting. During this period, Sir Maffy was left in charge, and decided to host an unarmed march in northern Asgarnia. The entire section was ambushed on the march, and approximately 3/4 of the section perished in the fight. Maffy quickly fled from the order due to his embarassment and feeling of failure, and sought solitude to the north, where he eventually developed dissociative amnesia. Sir Bool returned shortly after the incident, but was not mentally fit to revive the section on his own, so he went to Sir Amik for help. Sir Vye Ver returned during the period of Bool and Amik's meetings, and agreed that a change of leadership was in order, seeing as many of the Knights felt Sir Vye Ver had failed the order. Bool, Vye and Amik agreed to promote Sir Vriff Vendet to the rank of Commander and have him lead the newly revived section. Revival Under the joint efforts of the commanders Sir Vriff Vendet, Lady Maya Storme, Sir Benedict Finstere and Sir Gawain Drake, the section slowly began to reform. Very few of the original knights remained, however there were enough still around to effectively operate. Some knights returned, such as Lady Erin Ture, Sir Monette and Sir Bool. Other knights such as Brynden Ryker, Gawain Drake, and Hayley Spears joined the section and helped rebuild. Hayley, Monette, and Gawain reopened the Temple Knight section and are still working o n rebuilding it. Only a few months after Sir Vriff was named commander, he mysteriously disappeared near the Edgeville Monastery. Sir Bool stepped up after the searches for Sir Vriff proved a failure. Sir Vye Ver took Bool's place as the Co-Commander. Organization The White Knights are loosely organized as a monastic order similar, yet less strict, to that of the Temple Knights. The organizational structure has a strong chain of authority. All of the members are subject to the leading commander, who oversees both the order's military efforts, and internal affairs with his officers, also known as the Knights of the Round Table, or ''"KOTRT". Organization is a key tradition in The White Knights. Ranks There are five basic enlisted ranks within The White Knights, including the rank of squire. *'''Squire: A squire is a White Knight in training. They are taught all the qualities and skills that a White Knight needs. They often serve as assistants for the White Knights. They are mostly newly inducted members. Everyone must be a squire for 5 IC years (1 OOC week) before earning the title of a White Knight with little exceptions. *'Initiate': A White Knight Initiate is the first rank in The White Knights, they are the most common knights. Jobs include guarding, patrolling and fighting in the front lines. *'Proselyte': White Knight Proselytes are just a rank up from Initiates, their jobs are mostly the same, but Proselytes are sometimes given command over a small group of Initiates. *'Acolyte': White Knight Acolytes are quite experienced fighters, often having command over a group of Initiates and Proselytes They often serve as advisers to Partisans. *'Partisan': White Knight Partisans are highly trained in the arts of battle; often commanding a large group of Initiates, Proselytes and a few Acolytes. They are sometimes used as guards for high ranking Knights There are three officer ranks within The White Knights. *'Lieutenant ': Lieutenants are the first officer ranks in The White Knights. They are often well experienced knights. Lieutenants often lead knights in and out of battle and can act as assistants/advisers to White Knight captains. *'Captain': Captains are commanding officers; their jobs have more authority and are closer to commander. Captains are each in charge of different fields. At this point, they are very seasoned veterans. *'Commander': The Rank of Commander is the second best in the White Knights, after leader, the rank held by Sir Amik Varze. The Commander, often guarded by Partisans, commands an entire section and passes orders down that will eventually get to all the soldiers. The Commander is the main decision maker in the knights, making choices that affect everyone in the section. Uniforms Each rank has its own uniform. Uniforms are very strict within The White Knights. Knights are only permitted to wear what they are issued, and nothing other than that. All knights are required to wear the appropriate uniform while on duty. Squire *Steel Medium Helmet *Leather Gloves *Leather Boots *Rambler's Backpack / Ava's Device *Staff *Default White Long-Sleeved Shirt *Default Gray Trousers White Knight Initiate - White Knight Partisan *White Full Helmet *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots White Knight Lieutenant *White Full Helm (Only used in Combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Blue) White Knight Captain *White Full Helmet (Only Used in Combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) White Knight Commander *Red Headband (White Full Helmet may be worn in combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) Formal Uniform All knights, even temple knights, share the same formal uniform within the section. Formal uniforms are worn for events such as parades, where all knights look as one to represent the order. *White Full Helmet *White Platebody *White Platelegs *White Gloves *White Boots *Clan Cloak (The White Knights) *White Sword (Sheathed) Fatigues Knights are suggested (but not required) to wear a set of specific clothing under their armour called fatigues. Fatigues are worn under the layer of chainmail and under armour. Fatigues are made from a very thin material to prevent knights from becoming overheated when fully suited in plate armour. Simple leather sporrans are worn from the belts over the running slacks. Knights cary standard issued survival kits in the sporrans which inclu de: a knife, a survival lighter, a flask of ale, a small tinderbox, and fishing hooks. Knights often prefer to store their own personal coin purses on their belts as well. Female fatigues very slightly from the male fatigues. *(M)Wanderlust Vest/(F)Builder's Bodice (Corroded Rune Blue) *(M)Running Slacks/(F)Buckled Joggers (Corroded Rune Blue) *Leather Gloves *Any Default Boots ((M)Phrin Gray)/((F)Deathwing Black) *Holy Symbol Equipment White Knights use standard issue equipment in their every day tasks. There are many different weapons that the knight can chose from in their armoury. The weapons are listed below, along with other equipment used by the order. *White Sword *White Dagger *White Scimitar *White Longsword *White 2H Sword *White Halberd *White Battleaxe *White Warhammer *White Mace *White Claw(s) *White Staff *White Square/Kiteshield *Miscellaneous survival equipment worn with fatigues Formations Formation I.png|Formation I Formation II.png|Formation I.I Formation III.png|Formation I.I.I Formation IV.png|Formation I.V Formation V.png|Formation V Knights of the Round Table The Knights of the Round Table is the name for the group of leaders within the White Knights. The group consists of both White and Temple Knights. All White Knight officers are automatically added to KOTRT. It is a very rare honor for enlisted White Knights to be a part of KOTRT. The Knights hold meetings most often in Vallancia. They always meet at tables, usually round tables. This is how they got their name. The White Knights borrowed this idea from their Kandarin allies, The Knights of Camelot. The order was founded by Sir Tain Def. There are nine known members of KOTRT listed below. Members of KOTRT White Knight Officers Sir Vriff Vendet - Commander Sir Bool Cowbra - Commander Sir Tain Def - Commander (Retired) Sir Vye Ver - Captain Lady Erin Ture - Captain Sir Agramon - Captain Sir Ant Gord - Captain Temple Knights Lady Hayley Spears - Commander Sir Monette - Captain Sir Black - Proselyte Vallancia ''Main Article: ''Vallancia Vallancia is an island that floats high above Asgarnia. Bright Helm Keep is located on the island, which serves as a base both to White and Temple Knights. Vallancia is open to the public. Gallery Bridge line.png|Knights standing before the bridge Amik March.png|White Knights assembled with The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church anniversary drink.png|An anniversary celebration at the Rising Sun banner.png|A banner black knight surrender.png|White Knights capturing a Black Knight during the Siege of Falador Bloody Knight.png|A proselyte during the Siege of Falador surrender.png|Another surrender scene from the Siege of Falador Bool speaking.png|A knighting ceremony at Vallancia Bruthane Monette.png|A Temple Knight induction ceremony cluster.png|White Knights attacking the Black Knights' Fortress execution of george arnold.png|White Knights executing a traitor gates.png|The gates of Vallancia Knight banner.png|A WKOF Banner Knights in square.png|Knights in the courtyard kotrt 2.png|A Round Table meeting meeting2.png|Another meeting Monasterywk.png|White Knights preparing to defend the Monastery from Kinshra attackers Novtumberfest 2012.png|NovtumberFest Party open citadel.png|Knights hosting a Jagex-organized open citadel, a week after the release of Clan Avatars PP.png|A decorative White Knight shield Sarim fight.png|White Knights defending Port Sarim from The Pirates of Gielinor sarim2.png|A play put on to renact the battle of Port Sarim sight of surrender.png|A Black Knight surrendering at the sight of his enemy slide3.png|A scene from another play shown at Vallancia stab.png|White Knights battling Kinshra statue rasing.png|Knights raising a statue dedicated to Sir Tain Def Tain St 1.png|Tain Street, Vallancia the keep.png|Bright Helm Keep clancampwks.png|The White Knights on the opening day of the Clan Camp External Links *The White Knights' RuneScape Clan Base *The White Knights' RuneScape Forums Thread *The White Knights' Facebook Page *The White Knights' Unused & Outdated Website Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:White Knights Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Temple Knights Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:In-Character History Category:Lawful Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles